Sabotoge
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Grissom is finally going to make a move on Sara and tellsCatherine, but Sophia overhears and doesn't want him with anyone buther so she tries everything she can, will her tricks work to makeSara go against Grissom, or will Grissom and Sara's love get them


Title: Sabotage  
Rating: R to Nc-17  
Summary: Grissom is finally going to make a move on Sara and tells  
Catherine, but Sophia overhears and doesn't want him with anyone but  
her so she tries everything she can, will her tricks work to make  
Sara go against Grissom, or will Grissom and Sara's love get them  
through?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Authors note: Please don't hate me forever, but some of the stuff  
Sophia will be doing will get some of you mad, but I promise I'll  
make it better at the end! lol...

CHAP ONE: GRISSOM'S DECISION

Grissom had been doing paperwork all night when he decided that he  
needed some music.  
Instead of his usual classical he turned on a station that played  
the newest hits.  
He sat down and started on another paper when the radio anouncers  
voice came on,' We have a request for Lark in Vegas, he said this  
one is for the love of my life!'

Grissom listened and when he heard the lyrics start he listened and  
realized that it was now or never for him to make a move with Sara,  
because she wouldn't wait forever for him.  
As he got up he grabbed his keys and started singing the words that  
hits him the most.  
" Let me make one last apeal to show how I feel about you, cause  
theres no one else I swear that holds a candle anywhere next you,  
My heart cant take the beating of not having you to hold, a small  
voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul that says I cant keep  
pretending I dont love you anymore, I've got to take the chance or  
let it pass by, if I expect to get on with my life."

Grissom walked into the locker room and found Catherine.  
" Cath have you seen Sara?"  
" No why?"  
" I have to find her, now."  
" Why is everything okay, what happened!"  
" Nothing I just have to tell her something."  
Catherine smiled and said," You finally gonna be a man and tell her  
you love her!"  
Grissom blushed and looked down.

Catherine clapped her hands and laughed," It's about time!"  
" Hey keep it quiet, if you tell anyone she'll know before I tell  
her anything, and why are you so happy!"  
Catherine smiled again," Because Warrick owes me 200 bucks now, and  
you and Sara will finally both get laid and be better to deal with."

Grissoms mouth fell open and Catherine laughed and walked past him  
outside, not noticing Sophia sending a death glare towards Grissom.

Sophia started thinking," If he's going to be sleeping with anyone,  
it's going to be me, and I'll do anything to stop this thing with  
Sara from happening, anything."

CHAP TWO: SOPHIA'S PEN

Grissom didn't find Sara, and chickened out on going to her house  
and calling her.  
Instead he went home and came up with a few ideas on how he could  
tell Sara how he really felt.

When he came in the next morning Sophia was already there and  
waiting outside his office door.

" Sophia can I help you with something?"  
" Yeah, I have a big problem and I was wondering if tonight we could  
talk about it sometime, I really need your opinion?"  
" Sure, um I'll pair us together tonight and we can talk about it."

Sophia smiled as she turned around, part one of her first plan was  
working.

AFTER SHIFT IN GRISSOM'S OFFICE

" So Sophia what I think you should do is move, if your neighbors  
are threatening you that much then move."  
" I cant afford to move though thats my problem, and I dont have  
anywhere that I can stay at so I'm pretty much just fucked."  
" Well you can stay with me until everything dies down if you want I  
have a guest room, and it has its own bathroom with a shower and  
everything."

" I don't want to make you do that, it would be too much trouble."  
" No its fine, you wont be any trouble at all."  
" Well then let me help you with all of this paperwork."  
" Okay."

Sophia dropped her pen on purpose and made sure it went underneith  
Grissoms desk.  
" Shit."  
Grissom looked up.  
" What?"  
" I dropped my pen, oh but I see nevermind."

Sophia knew that Sara always stopped by Grissoms office at this  
time, she took her plan to a higher level and climbed under Grissoms  
desk acting like she was getting her pen, when right on time Sara  
came in.

" Hey Griss."  
" Hey Sara theres something I need to talk to you about and..  
Sophia banged into his leg as he was talking and he looked down, and  
then she crawled out the front of his desk towards him instead of  
Sara.

Sara couldn't believe her eyes, she had to get out of there.  
" Well um Griss can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
" Um, yeah sure."  
" Okay, well goodnight then Griss."  
" Goodnight Sara."

Sara left and ran to her car once she was inside she let her tears  
fall, how could he like Sophia and not her, and why did she have to  
witness Sophia crawling out from underneith his desk.

Sara started to think about what Sophia was doing under there and  
she quickly had to get out of her car to throw up.

BACK IN GRISSOM'S OFFICE

" Well um, did you find your pen?"  
" Yeah, I got it, I didn't mean to bang into you I'm sorry."  
" Oh, thats ok."  
" Do you want to follow me to my house?"  
" Yeah thats fine."

Sophia made sure she parked next to Grissom and when she came to her  
car and he was unlocking his she let the rest of her plan play out.

" Damnit, this just isnt my day!"  
" Whats wrong?"  
" My tires flat."

Grissom Laughed.  
" Well you can ride with me and we ca get your car fixed in the  
morning."  
" Okay thanks, I owe you big time."

CHAP THREE: SOPHIA'S BATHROBE

AT SARA'S HOUSE

Sara was really thinking about everything that had happened and was  
going to confront Grissom with it, in fact she was going to his  
house right now to find out just what the hell was going on.

AT GRISSOM'S HOUSE

Sophia had gotten in the shower and knew that Grissom was in the  
kitchen and she also knew that he had thought she had went to bed  
and was only in his robe.

She heard the doorbell ring and heard him mutter," Damn, I'm busy."  
She yelled," Hey I got it!"  
" Thanks!"

Sophia put on only her bathrobe and looked through the peephole to  
see Sara.  
She hadn't planned on her stopping by, but this would work out  
nicely.

Sophia acted out of breath and tousled her hair a bit, and then  
opened the door.  
" Hey Sara..whats up?"  
Sara looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
" Is, is Grissom here?"  
" Yeah, come on in."

When Sara walked in she saw Grissom standing in the kitchen in only  
his robe, although she liked the sight she didn't like that Sophia  
was here, and noticed that she must have come home with him because  
only his car was in the drive way.

Sophia said goodnight to Sara and went to her room, she was going to  
listen she knew Sara would say something and then probebly get all  
pissed off and she hoped would quit the lab.

" Hey Griss."  
Grissom whipped around suprised to hear her voice, and then realized  
that he was wearing only his bathrobe.  
" Hey Sara what are you doing here?"  
" I wanted to talk to you, and find out what you wanted to talk  
about."

" Okay, well sit down and I'll tell you."

Sophia was smiling she knew this was it, she had won, Grissom had to  
like her, hell he told her she could stay with him, and he had even  
she thought liked it when she got under his desk.

" Well Sara I need to talk to you about relationships at work."  
" Okay, what about them?"  
" Look I like someone from work ok, well not even like I'm in love  
with someone from work."

Sophia knew it he was talking about her, yes,yes,yes she had won.

Sara knew he was talking about Sophia, she just knew it.

" That person is you Sara, I'm in love with you, I've been in love  
with you since we first met, its just that I've been so afraid and  
such an ass lately that I couldn't get my head straight, but now I  
know."

Sara smiled.  
" What do you know?"  
He smiled and walked towards her and they were now inches apart, and  
he whispered," That I dont want to wake up another day alone, and  
the only person I want by my side is you Sara, I love you."

Sara went to say I love you too when she found her lips being  
attacked by his, and then when she felt his tongue enter her mouth  
they both got lost in the passion, and started making out against  
his wall, which just so happened to be in front of Sophia's door.

CHAP FOUR: REALITY HURTS

TWO HOURS LATER AT GRISSOM'S

Sophia had felt sick and went to sleep, but kept getting woken up,  
it wasn't until she went to get some water until she realized what  
it was.

Sophia walked towards the kitchen and Grissom's bedroom was right  
above her upstairs, and thats when she heard a very loud banging  
that just kept going and it wasn't until she heard something else  
until she knew what it was.

" Oh..GOD..GRISSOM!"

Sophia freaked out and went to leave when she realized that her car  
was at the lab, now she was beating herself up for giving herself a  
flat tire.

She got something to drink and went back to bed thinking that they  
had to stop soon anyway, and she thought she could deal with it.

When she layed down she noticed that the noises were getting louder  
and more clear as well.

" Oh..Just..like..that..Sara!"  
" Yeah..Oh..God..yeah!"

Sophia looked and realized that she was completely screwed, she  
share the same vent with Grissom's room and could hear everything  
crystal clear!

They had to go to work soon and she kept telling herself they would  
stop soon.

6:00 AT GRISSOM'S  
" HARDER..OH..HARDER!"  
" Yeah..BABY.OH!"

7:00 AT GRISSOM'S

" OH..Sixth round..and your still going strong!"

8:00 AT GRISSOM'S

( THUMP,BANG)

" OH..are you okay?"  
" Yeah..DON'T.STOP!"  
" Are you sure your laying on the vent!"  
" God..YEAH..DONT STOP!"

THE NEXT NIGHT AT WORK

Catherine was smiling seeing Grissom and Sara giggling and laughing.  
When Sophia walked into the breakroom Catherine walked up to her.  
" Hey you feeling ok, you look kinda sick?"  
" I'm not feeling so good, I didn't sleep much last night."  
" Oh, well maybe you should go home."  
" Yeah, my cars getting fixed and I'm leaving."

THE NEXT NIGHT AT WORK

Grissom was sitting at his desk finishing up paperwork so he and  
Sara could go out to dinner when he found a paper and it read,

Notice of Leave  
This is a notice that Sophia Curtis will be leaving the Lab in  
exactly 2 weeks.

Grissom read on and her reason for quitting was written as personal.  
He signed the paper quickly and sighed, finally she was leaving, he  
ahd made her stay once, but he then realized how big of a mistake  
that was.

He wanted to thank who ever drove her to the edge to quit, if only  
he knew who it was.

THE END( FOR NOW)

Thanks for reading ya'll I hope you enjoyed, and I really need some  
feedback!  
Thanks!  
Ash


End file.
